


【龍恩】辻隼人的过去（捏造）

by kuchiki_game



Category: Ryuu ga Gotoku Online, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games), 龍が如くONLINE
Genre: Kasutsuji, M/M, 龍が如くONLINE - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: *本作品的故事仅属作者脑洞，并非官方公开设定*微有春辻内容
Relationships: Kasuga Ichiban/Tsuji Hayato
Kudos: 1





	【龍恩】辻隼人的过去（捏造）

**Author's Note:**

> *本作品的故事仅属作者脑洞，并非官方公开设定  
> *微有春辻内容

“妈妈……”  
辻小小的手握着妈妈的小指头，懵懵懂懂地跟着她，随即来到一个大房子，那里阴暗又令人不安，之后母子俩的生活便跟着一个男人开始了。  
这是隼人最早的记忆。  
所以他觉得，这个男人并不是他的亲生父亲。  
男人要求母亲和他都改姓氏，变成他的姓氏，母亲点头答应，而隼人摇头，他不想改。  
“隼人……！”  
母亲露出不悦的神色，她为了方便干活，及腰的长发总是梳在后面，用耳朵两侧的头发编成辫子，固定在后面。  
隼人依然摇头，辻是母亲给的姓氏，怎么可以舍弃。

直到他上学后，才知道，大家的姓氏，都是跟着父亲的。  
“那么，妈妈，我的姓氏为什么是妈妈的？”  
“所以让你改成爸爸的呀。”  
母亲还是那样和蔼可亲，虽然在脸上可以明显地看到绿色的淤青。  
“不对，如果他是我的亲身父亲，那么我一出生就应该跟着他的姓氏才对。”  
隼人虽然年纪小，但是思路十分灵光。母亲皱着眉头，把脸埋在双手里，似乎听到她抽泣的声音。  
“你聪明的样子，和他真的好像……”

在隼人上国中的时候，继父已经不再背着他打母亲了，而是当着他的面前，用棍子，吸尘器，一切能看到的当做武器的东西打人。隼人会冲过去保护母亲，也被打出了皮肉伤，但是继父还是会把他扔到一边，选择继续打母亲。口中喃喃道“我没有胆量打那个人的儿子，但是你要过来，打死了也别怪我。”  
隼人一直不知道“那个人”到底是谁，看样子，继父还是知道自己生父是谁的。直到有一次继父喝醉了，他一边殴打着母亲，一边对过来保护的隼人嚷叫着，  
“你又不是我的亲生儿子，我为什么要养你们俩？你就是荒川真澄和这个婊子生出来的杂种！”  
荒川真澄，这是隼人第一次听到这个名字。  
从此，他开始记恨这个名字。  
作为亲生父亲，抛弃了他们，还让母亲过这样地狱般痛苦的日子。

上了高中后，脑子聪明的辻隼人却无心学习，加入了打架斗殴的小帮派，顺道查找荒川真澄的情报，原来他是东城会荒川组的组长，就是那个传说中武斗派的荒川组。  
武斗派的荒川组吗？呵。  
“我讨厌打架。”  
辻隼人一脸平静地说出这句话。  
“可是你不打架，永远只能做半古雷的小喽啰，甚至还会被踢出组。”  
帮派里的几个很会打架的人好心地提醒他，他们在钱财和人缘方面受到不少辻的照顾，所以什么都会跟他说。  
“诺，老大说过对吧，只要能胜利，使用下流手段也是可以的吧。”  
几个壮汉似乎猜到辻要做什么了，他不知底细的笑容，又增加了一抹戏谑。

救护车的声音划破了小街区，半古雷的原首领躺在担架上被带走了，组员都看着楼梯最上面的辻隼人，露出诡异的笑容，带着组里几个打架最棒的大佬们，从楼上缓缓走下来，刚刚是辻，用匕首捅伤了原首领，还把他从楼梯上推下去，造成了二次伤害，然而他没有伤到内脏，只是刺到了肌肉。  
“马上就要和对方开打了，你究竟在计划什么？”  
几个组员拿出棒球棍，战斗几乎一触即发。  
“没什么，我只是觉得，我们的领导，能力不足而已。这一个星期，我们几乎没有赢过。一会儿的战斗，我来做指挥。”  
所有人几乎都不会听信这个只有高中年纪的小鬼，然而周围那几个打架很棒的人，全像是保镖一样地围在他身边。  
“我保证，听我的，这次打架能赢。而且明天，后天，以后的几场，我都能保证胜利。如果不赢的话，随你们处置。”  
辻隼人露出笑容，那眼神让人不寒而栗。

被劝说之后，大家在群龙无首的情况下只得按照辻的操作去做，结果不但赢了，而且之后的几场还从未败北过，大家对辻十分痛恨，又不得不承认他的战略能力。之后辻去医院看望了受伤的原领导，大概又用了他那三寸不烂之舌，把领导说通了，成为了他的手下小组长，而辻理所应当地成为了半古雷的老大。  
钱……需要钱……  
如果能把母亲从那个惶惶不可终日的家里解救出来，她就不需要被挨打了。辻这样计划着，他操纵着帮派，一次次打赢，占领地盘，扩大势力，暗地里流入不少的金银，他决定，在离那个家比较远的地方，比如大阪，买个房子，让母亲住进去，不一定能让她幸福，至少在大阪，会过的比这里开心才是……  
今天半古雷再次赢得胜利，大家准备好宴会来庆祝一番，这次对手相当有声望，一旦赢了，半古雷会有翻天覆地的变化。然而作为首领的辻，却没有参加。他朝自己的家里走去，却在快到家时，看到门外警察的车子驶走了。  
内心有什么暗流涌动，他急忙跑回家里，那里完全不能看了，满墙的鲜血，地上还有撕碎的衣服，和被打碎的球棒，屋里飘着一股恶心的气味，让人作呕。  
一群邻居大婶站在门外，在那里窸窸窣窣地说着什么，辻靠着外门，几乎全都听到了。母亲被继父打死了，他突然性情豹变，往死里打母亲，母亲甚至一点反抗都没来得及做，就已经奄奄一息。最终，继父打碎了三瓶空啤酒瓶，一个棒球棍，两把椅子，最后完全是打在尸体上面。最终因为噪音骚扰的邻居叫来了警察，才发现了这样的命案现场。  
努力了这么久，究竟是为了什么呢？  
辻恍恍惚惚地走进父母的卧室，床前有一面大镜子，那是母亲的梳妆台。他坐在那里，呆呆地看着镜子里的自己，头发长到快到肩膀。  
“妈妈……”  
辻颤抖着双手，把两侧靠近耳朵的头发，编成细辫子。  
“妈妈……”  
将辫子放在后脑勺绑起来，就像母亲平时的那个发型一样。  
“妈妈……呜呜呜呜呜呜……呜呜呜呜……”  
卧室里传出了男人的哭声。  
荒川真澄，为什么，你那么有能力，却不能让母亲幸福，为什么要她怀上我，给我这样痛苦的童年时期……  
  
辻完全辍学，学校里学的东西对他而言也很简单，没有学习的意义。他带领着帮派，不断地打赢，然后用他厉害的舌头把输掉的对手劝入自己的帮派，从此建立了神室町最大的帮派半古雷。  
为什么这样建立自己的组织……因为快乐吗？  
辻最想做的，是有能够和东城会荒川组对立的力量，他的最终目的，是摧毁荒川组和荒川真澄。  
嘴上说着讨厌武斗派，讨厌打架，却遗传了父亲的领导能力。有够可笑。  
辻的头发越来越长，也不舍得剪掉。他学着母亲的样子梳头发，有时候会用右手抚摸着左边的头发，好像在抚摸着母亲的头发。  
如果有一天荒川真澄看到自己这个头发，会回想起母亲的脸吗？  
听说，如果一个人童年没有得到足够的爱，哪怕是成年之后，也会变得像个小孩子一般，永远长不大……  
  


半古雷声势浩大到同时能引起东城会注意的时期，辻隼人得到一个情报，荒川真澄曾经有过情妇，而确定的一点是，其中一个女人名叫辻，也就是隼人的母亲……其他的情报，完全就找不到了……也许，母亲怀孕的事情，荒川真澄不知道。自己的存在，荒川真澄也不知道。  
辻看着镜子，突然笑了，顺手拿起桌上的剪刀，准备剪掉这过长的头发。  
手还是停了下来。  
虽然没有意义，但想对荒川真澄报仇的心，还是时有时无。  


“老大，东城会没落了，现在近江联盟的人来接管神室町了，出卖东城会的人，正是荒川组的荒川真澄。”  
荒川真澄，是这个名字，他又在计划着什么吗？辻实际上很在意这件事，但是眼神还是一如既往看不到底。  
“东城会和近江，就是放在天平上的两端，荒川真澄会比较这两个哪一个比较重要，最终决定究竟选择哪个。如果换做我，我也会这样做……”  
在东城会也好，在近江也好。  
恨你，却也想见你。  


“秋山先生，那个春日一番，真的是元东城会荒川组的若众吗？”  
辻再次确认了一下。  
“是啊，他为了报答荒川真澄，去坐牢了，大概出来遇到的这些事情，都是为了荒川老大做的吧。他可是一直在说，荒川没有变，他有一些难言之隐，要去见他。毕竟我们都见不到荒川真澄，他一去千禧塔，荒川真澄居然就现身了，春日肯定对荒川来说，是十分重要的存在。”  
我也想见他啊……  
元荒川组的若众吗？而且荒川真澄好像非常看重春日一番。如果能和他一起，说不定遇到荒川真澄的日子就不远了。辻控制着自己的情绪，依然用着他招牌的假笑对秋山笑着说，  
“我要和你们一伙，对抗近江联盟，反正我也很讨厌他们。”  
  
经过两个月的流浪汉生活，辻对自家柔软的床产生了依赖。然而即使是这么舒适的生活，辻还是会偶尔梦到那段日子，和大家一起找食物，睡在地下，第二天后背疼痛的时光。  
打开被没收了两个月的手机，除了半古雷的通信外，还有一则很令人在意的信息。  
那是近江的人发来的，希望能和辻见一面。  
辻觉得只是见一面没什么大不了的，便一个人赴约去了。  
近江的人打开电脑屏幕，那里的消息是春日一番和北村两个人的信息，警察方面决定公开信息，全国指名通缉。  
“所以，你是打算威胁我，也要公开我的信息吗？”  
近江的人摇摇头，似乎派来一个很厉害的谈判专家。  
“我希望半古雷还是和我们合作比较好，你看，他们才只有5个人，你却有一帮会打架的手下。如果和近江合作的话，那不是人数上就打败他们了吗？”  
辻只是笑笑。  
“只是这样的话，我不打算合作，真是耽误时间，再见了。”  
“你想要什么？”  
近江的人继续逼问。  
这个时候，如果提出诉求，那么会不会要比春日那边，更快一点呢？  
“我……我想要见荒川真澄。”  
辻这样单刀直入，近江的几个人互相看了一眼，他们完全不知道辻究竟为什么突然这样说。但是最终商讨了几分钟，回复是可以。  
“对不起了，春日一番，我也有自己想要做的事情啊。”  
辻如今背叛了春日一次，他也把两个东西放在了天平上。并不是春日一方或者近江和警察一方，而是从春日的方式面对荒川真澄，还是从近江的方式面对而已。  
这种天平两端的选择，到头来，辻还是和他的亲生父亲，没有任何区别。  
  
“老爹，我有好多想要问你的，为什么突然投靠近江，为什么弄得神室町这么乱，为什么只对我发出求救信号。X究竟是谁？”  
春日对着眼前戴着黑色帽子脸上有疤痕的男人连珠炮一样地问了许多问题，对方在开口前，一眼先扫到了春日身后的辻。  
“对不起了，春日……”  
辻按捺不住，从后腰里抽出了匕首，他等待这一刻已经很久很久了。当看到老头子的一瞬间，想给母亲报仇的心情依然强烈。辻双手紧握匕首，朝着荒川真澄冲去，但是根本没有碰到他的时间，后脑立刻被重击砸晕。  
对春日一番来说，荒川老爹的性命比春日自己的还要重要。哪怕是合作已久的伙伴……  
  
  
“辻，你醒了吗？”  
春日突然对醒来的辻这样说道，一时间辻完全没有反应过来。  
“什……什么？荒川真澄他人在哪儿？”  
辻坐起来四下探望，而且，为什么自己现在穿着病号服躺在医院里面？  
“我当时下手太重，你都昏迷一整天了。不过还好医院说身体没什么大碍，亲父已经跟我说过大多数我想知道的事情了。而且，他跟我也说了你母亲的事情。”  
辻只是呆在原地，荒川真澄他一直都知道吗？  
“辻，亲父说他没有碰过你的母亲，那时候只是假借荒川的名字，说是他的情妇，那么对方就不会对你母亲出手，而你的父亲，是当时在保护她的荒川组组员……后来，被枪击身亡了。”  
“春日……”  
“荒川老爹现在已经离开这里了。他是在半古雷崭露头角的时候，看到你的照片和名字，就一直猜想你是不是辻妈妈的儿子，但因为那时候因为一些原因要跳到近江联盟，就一直没有关注过这件事了。”  
辻露出一丝苦笑，看样子留这样的发型，还真的有用啊。  
“老爹临走前，说希望我能够照顾好你，现在他还不能正面脱离近江联盟，只得由我代替他来看着你。荒川老爹也有自己的难处，他也不知道你母亲怀孕的事情，甚至也不知道她假借你名字保护你的事情，让你误解了那么久。”  
那个荒川真澄吗？辻陷入了沉思，没想到怨恨了那么久，最后居然是一场乌龙，多年因为母亲沉积的对荒川的恨意，现在一点点在磨灭，那个年过半百的老人，人生里所有的痛苦都是因为他，但如果没有他，也没有现在的辻隼人，这个打磨过后的如同黑珍珠一般的年轻领导。  
“而且，我更喜欢现在的你啊，辻，以前的你，那个笑容真是假得让人毛骨悚然，现在的表情，应该是如释重负吧？”  
哎？辻摸了摸自己的脸，仿佛面具被摘掉一样轻松。  
“我还是喜欢这样的辻，你的痛苦，以后愿意的话，就发泄给我吧。”  
“春日……”  
辻露出了久违的阳光表情，他微笑着握住了春日的手，并把对方的手掌放在自己侧脸上。  
“那么，再次请多指教啦。”  
THE END


End file.
